Mr. Tickle
Mr. Tickle is the first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Tickle *'Color': Orange *'Shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family': None *Friends: Mr. Bump, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Grumpy *Hates: Little Miss scary *Rivals: Little Miss Trouble, Litttle Miss Bad *Loves: Little Miss Calamity *Release date: April 1 1971 *Species: octopus *Likes: Tickling, Mr Grumpy Kisses Him Better If He Is Sore *Dislikes: Getting his arms tangled up, not tickling, Onions Because Onions Make Mr. Tickle Cry *'Job': Tickling people *Features: Blue Hat *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Unknown Voice Actor (Emme/Hyptinque software series, possibly 2003) Jeff Stewart (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK-2008-present) *Followed by : Mr. Greedy *Catchphrase: Somebody needs a tickle! The character of Mr. Tickle was created when Roger's 7-year-old son, Adam, asked, "What does a tickle look like?" Like all Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle has a simplistic look. He is orange with long wiggly arms and a small blue hat. In 2001, for the 30th anniversary of the Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle's book was released as a collector's edition hardback. It included a foreword from Adam Hargreaves. ''Story Mr. Tickle's story begins with him in bed and making himself breakfast without getting up because of his "extraordinarily long arms". He then decides that it is a dumb day and so goes around town tickling people - a teacher, a policeman, a greengrocer, a station guard, a doctor, a butcher and a postman. The book ends with a warning that Mr. Tickle could be lurking around anywhere even your doorway, waiting to tickle you. Appearances Book: Orange circle, blue hat, long arms Show: Is the same, but his hat has a stripe and his arms are normal International publications & translations Mr. Tickle appears under the titles:Monsieur Chatouille (French), Don Cosquillas (Spanish), Mr. Goglais (Welsh), Unser Herr Killekille (German), Meneertje Kietel (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Γαργαλίτσας (Greek), 搔癢先生 (Taiwan), 간지럼씨 (Korean), Fætter Kilderik (Danish), Gubben Killekill (Swedish), מר דגדוג (Hebrew), Mr. Csiki (Hungarian) Il sig Tickle (Italian), コチョコチョくん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of ''Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Stamp *School Teacher *Policeman *Greengrocer *Railway Station Guard *Doctor *Butcher ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Tickle remains relatively the same in looks, however his shape has changed to a circle. Though his arms are normally sized and his hat has a stripe, but can stretch out when needed. However, he tickles other Mr. Men and Little Misses (due to the obvious absence of humans in Dillydale.) As far as character traits goes, he is still determined to tickle everyone he interacts with, but instead of doing it for mischief he does it to make people happy and will stop when nobody wants him to tickle them, save for when the opportunity knocks with Mr. Grumpy, who appears to be his favorite target. He also gets his own catchphrase "I think somebody needs a tickle!" He seemed to be in love with little miss calamity in season 1 but in season 2 when she was deleted he seemed to have hung out more with Little Miss Chatterbox. In Farm, he sings a song called "Tickle it Out", with backing from Mr. Scatterbrain.the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Jeff Stewart and Rob Rackster In Physical, Mr. Tickle was exercising with Little miss Chatterbox when Mr. Lazy came and played his radio and Mr. Tickle then started to exercise to the tune and was enjoying it until Mr. Lazy unknowingly made it faster and he tried to exercise as fast as he could, but then the radio broke down and Mr. Tickle sat down in exhaustion. He then happily tickled Little Miss chatterbox Trivia *First Appearance: Physical (Speaking) *He is one of the four orange characters. The other three being Mr. Small, Little Miss Curious, and Little Miss Calamity. In the books, he is one of the ten orange characters. The other nine being Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Clever, Mr. Cheerful, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Curious, and Little Miss Fun. *Mr. Tickle is one character who is seen with Mr. Scatterbrain (Farms). *In Circus, his legs Can Stretch As long As Mr. Tall's legs are. *He hasn't been angry yet in the main scene. (But in the "Angry Heads".) *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose. The other eleven being Mr. Small, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Strong, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Messy, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tall and Little Miss Bossy. *He didn't believe that Mr. Rude was a rude character (an exception was made in Dining Out), but he was 1 out of 7 "Angry Heads" shouting "Mr. Rude No!!!!" *He was proud of Mr. Rude who farted for them to save the spaceship from the "Angry Aliens". *His arms are accidently tied up on a tree in Snow and with Mr. Rude in Superstore and with a gift in gifts and in the UK Opening Cinematic by Miss Naughty which she knows knots easily. *In Camping, while Mr. Nervous is singing a song he tickles everbody. *He was seen twice without his hat in Hats and Sun & Moon. *In the Mr. Men show, partically in Season 2, He is mischeivous if he is hurting the Mr./Misses or makes them cry, as long as he tickles them. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Naughty. *In the 1995 show, he is first seen in The joke is on Little Miss Naughty. *He is one of the characters where that the other mr. men and little misses (except Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rude, Mr. Stubborn, Miss Bossy, Miss Naughty, Miss Scary, Miss Whoops and Miss Calamity) don't mind a tickle from him. *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Tall (but he was seen with him in the 1995 show). Out of all the characters in the Mr. Men show, he has been seen with the most, if not, the most characters. *He has sung Tickle it out three times in the series (Farm, Dining Out, Arts and Crafts). *He blew bubbles of Mr Nervous, Mr Grumpy and himself. Infact the one of himself tickled him. *He either thinks tickling is boring unless he can stretch his arms, or his tickles don't tickle unless is arms are long. *The Only time he didn't want to tickle anyone was in Night after being scared at seeing Mr. Stubborn as a werewolf. *He hasn't been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, it is unknown if he does though. *He made a cameo on an episode of Mike And Molly along with Mr. Messy as plush toys. *He mostly hangs out with Miss Calamity and Miss Scary (Sightseeing , Parade ). *He owns a resturant in Dining Out. Counterparts *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece, both can stretch), *Dhalsim (Street Fighter II, Capcom. Both can stretch), *Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong 64, both are orange and have stretchy arms), *Slinky Dog (Toy Story, both are long and orange), *Starscream (Transformers, both have similar voices), *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both have similar voices), *Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange, both are orange and annoying), *Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles, both like to tickle), *Tickle-Tummy (Lilo & Stitch, both tickle people), *Spook (Top Cat, both are extraordinary and have similar voices). *Spongebob Squarepants (Namesake series, 2 tickle and have similar voices) *Starscream (Transformers): Both have similar voices. *Heathcliff the cat (Heathcliff): Both are orange, cause trouble, and have the same laugh. *Murdoch (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are orange) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Both have a similar accent. *Elmo (Sesame Street): Both like to tickle. *James (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both have a bright color. *Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic 4): Both have long arms and can stretch. *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time, both are orange, happy, and have the ability to stretch their arms really long) *Kululu (or Kururu) (Sergeant Frog & Plankton, 3 are orange and annoying) *Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life): Both have the same accent. *Stretch (Toy Story): Both have long arms. *Larry (Will's World): Both tickle. *Mr Toad (The Wind in the Willows): Both laughs *Lucy (The Raggy Dolls): Both love tickle. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Both like to tickle. *Moby (BrainPOP): Both are orange and have extendable arms. *Sonic the Werehog (Sonic Unleashed): Both have long arms. *Private Meekly (Wacky Races): Both have similar voices. *Reflex (Pound Puppies): In the movie, he does a similar tactic, he kisses all his friends and said "I love you" everytime he heard a bell *Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster): Both are orange and stretch. *Totobory (Noonbory and the Super 7): Both can stretch (Mr. Tickle can stretch his arms and Totobory can stretch his leaves), have similar voices, and Totobory has an orange symbol while Mr. Tickle is orange. *Jake (Adventure Time, both have long arms, are orange, and have tickled before.) *Elastigirl/Helen (Disney Pixar's The Incredibles, both have stretchy bodies) *Brobee (Yo Gabba Gabba, both have long arms) *Little King John(Ratboy Genius, they both can stretch and look creepy sometimes.) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, both love happiness) Episodes where Mr. Tickle tickled people *Opening Theme-Mr. Strong, Miss Whoops and Miss Helpful (Season 1 Only). *Season 1 *Physical-Miss Chatterbox. *Boo-Boos-Mr. Bump. *Farm-Cows and Mr. Grumpy. *Mall-Mr. Lazy. *Inventions-Mr. Pernickety, Miss Calamity, and Mr. Bounce. *Canned Goods-Mr. Bump and Miss Whoops. *Jobs-Mr. Pernickety. *Chores-Miss Calamity. *Food-Miss Naughty. *Bugs-Miss Calamity. *Parade-Miss Calamity and Miss Scary. *Games-Mr. Noisy and Mr. Pernickety. *Superstore-Miss Calamity and Mr. Rude. *Hotel-Mr. Grumpy. *Sightseeing-Mr. Bounce. *Circus-Mr. Pernickety *Ships-Miss Helpful, Mr. Grumpy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Bump, Miss Scary, Mr. Nosey, and Mr. Messy. *Season 2 *Driving-Mr. Fussy and Mr. Nervous. *Outer Space-Miss Helpful and Mr. Bump. *Clean Teeth-Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Grumpy. *Shoes-Mr. Grumpy *Arts and Crafts-Miss Giggles and Mr. Scatterbrain. *Game Shows-Mr. Bump. *Garages-Mr. Quiet. *Eyeglasses-Mr. Scatterbrain. *Toys-Mr. Fussy *Reptiles-Mr. Nervous. *Hats-Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small and Mr. Grumpy. *Up and Down-Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Happy, Miss Helpful and Mr. Scatterbrain. *Dining Out-Mr. Grumpy *Gifts-Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Strong. *Sun and Moon-Mr. Bump and Mr. Strong. *Telephone-Miss Daredevil and Mr. Bump. *Seashore-Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Messy. *Getting Around-Mr. Grumpy. *Clocks-Mr. Bump. *Post Office-Mr. Bump. *Dance, Dance, Dance-Mr. Grumpy. *Library-Miss Helpful and Mr. Bump. *Pirates-Mr. Rude. *Goo-Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Grumpy. *Trains and Planes-Miss Sunshine, Miss Whoops, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Mr Grumpy. *Birds-Mr. Bump. *Sand and Surf-Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, and A Seagull. *Travel-Miss Sunshine. *Bad Weather-Mr. Fussy. *Pests-Mr. Stubborn Title character other appearances *Mr. Grumpy *Mr. Tall *Mr. Slow *Mr. Brave *Mr. Cheerful (With a green hat.) *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Somersault (With a green hat again.) *Little Miss Yes (With a Green hat for the last time) *Little Miss Magic (In her story, she reduces his arms to normal length so he can no longer be annoying and tickle anyone. She eventually gives him his arms back when he begs for forgiveness and promises to reduce his actions to one tickle a day. However, he gets his revenge as soon as he is out of the room with his long arms and uses his one tickle for the day on her.) *Mr. Tickle and the Dragon (A Book with him as the star) *Mr. Tickle In a Tangle (A Book with him as the star) *The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts On a Show (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile (TV) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) (His own episode of the 1995 cartoon) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and The Parrot (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Noisy The Music Man (TV) (Cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Jelly Time Travels (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) (Cameo) Quotes *Couldn't agree more! (Physical, First line) *I think somebody needs a tickle (Almost every episode) *I think you have to tickle milk out of a cow. (Farm) *I don't think even a tickle would help right now! (Night) Gallery File:Mr.Tickle.jpg|Mr.Tickle File:TV Mr.Tickle.jpg|Mr.Tickle in the Mr.men show Bookstoread-592x385.jpg|Mr. Tickle's cameo in a "Book People Unite" commercial External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Tickle Tickle Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Fan Favorite Category:1971 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Visible Nose Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men